


【AU】Storm/ 暴风雨 07

by Kathleen_719



Series: Storm [7]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathleen_719/pseuds/Kathleen_719
Summary: 邪教教主锤X连环杀手基（完全没用的设定）锤基的关系又跃进了一步，对，就是那种意思。这章重点算是各种线索的分析……写得很乱就是了，不过这文重点不是破案，不是推理……





	【AU】Storm/ 暴风雨 07

Chapter Seven

汽车停在一座颇具欧洲式风格的教堂侧门前。根据教主大人的说法，这座教堂连同周边一大片林地，都是塔维尔教的资产。洛基大约估量了一下面积及土地价格，更加确定奥丁森先生并非什么“自创教派的教主”那么简单。  
跟着金发男子走进教堂内——不，应该说是走进教职人员生活的场所与接待教众的教堂之间的半私人区域，劳菲森先生见到了塔维尔教中的干事，有着一头茶金色头发留卷翘小胡子的范达尔。  
“好险的计划，我还怕有个万一呢。”  
范达尔对着洛基露出开朗的笑容，这让他看上去像个花花公子而非宗教理事。  
“很精准的眼界。”  
洛基淡淡应付一句。他的脱身计划中，利用大雨制造山体滑坡或山泥倾泻的假象是关键。实际操作的掌握尺度非常重要，否则不是演戏不足信便是真的把自己陷入叫天天不应的险地里。  
“准备给洛卡布雷那先生的汽车已准备好，是要现在就上路吗？”  
范达尔又问，不过这一次却是向着他的教主大人。  
“刚经历了那么严重的事故，当然要先休息一下，不急。”  
索尔回答，蓝眼睛里带着计算味道的笑意看向站在身旁的劳菲森先生。黑发男子装作没看见，只打量四周。  
“来吧，亲爱的。”  
然而金发男子像是打定了得寸进尺的主意似的，一面说着亲昵的话一面还向洛基伸出手去。法医先生还真猜不透对方葫芦里卖什么药，绿眼闪过警告和忌惮的神绪，却对于金发男子自顾自握住自己的手这一举动感到又无可奈何。范达尔应该是奥丁森教主的心腹，他很识趣地表示自己还有事情要处理，就先去忙了。  
等只剩下两人的时候，索尔才带着洛基穿过右后方的用石头砌成的长廊，往一扇紧锁着的大门走去。  
  
*************  
一缕檀香渺渺升起。  
最纯正的檀香据说是无色无味的，但点燃之后会让室内人觉得凝神静气，有助于思考。不过显然施泰恩·巴布尔点的不是纯檀香，而是掺入了其他木质香味的混合香，点燃时候只要空间足够宽敞的话，会有一种置身密林的静谧之感。  
焚香、纸门、木地板、榻榻米、竹盆栽、鹅卵石，泰尔家族参谋先生的冥想室一派东洋风格，和他热衷于东方的宗教禅修思想不无关系。  
看着仍盘腿坐在榻榻米上思考的施泰恩，教父大人又端起茶杯喝了一口有点涩味的草药茶，皱眉，重又放下。作为天主教徒，康拉德虽然不信服东洋的这套文化，不过他亦不会反对参谋先生修习；但他还是不能习惯端坐在坐垫上和手捧精致茶杯喝茶就是了。可以的话，教父大人宁愿要一杯普通的白水。  
  
“嘀嘀。”  
与整个环境都不搭的现代科技发出不协调的“骚扰”声。施泰恩睁眼，拿起手机快速浏览了一下在林谷市警察局内线眼发来信息后，又把手机放置一旁。  
“查过出警记录的报告，那位洛卡布雷那先生的意外事故没有可疑之处；我们自己负责盯梢他的人也给出同样的结论。”参谋先生给教父大人汇报目前线索的综论，“怎样都好，现在奥丁森带着他的情人回去塔维尔教的教堂了。让菲力继续紧盯教堂的一举一动，随时报告。”  
“仍是塔维尔教最可疑？”康拉德问道。  
“如果你问的是账簿下落的话，是的。”施泰恩点点头。  
现在从泰尔家族得到的证据来看，薄命红颜之死带来三个问题。  
第一，杀害露丝·萨克逊的凶手及其行凶目的。  
第二，露丝贴身戴着的挂在金项链上的钥匙不翼而飞，这是凶手取走的还是她死前交给了别人。  
第三，假设凶手拿走了钥匙，对方是否早知道账簿放置何地并已拿走？如果钥匙是露丝给了别人的话，那么账簿是否也一并交托了。  
“以我的判断，露丝性格谨慎，钥匙和账簿应该是分开的。凶手应该知道钥匙代表的意义，这点很可能出自萨克逊女士之口。无论因为什么原因泄露了，此乃露丝的死因倒是可以下80%的定论。我刚才说了，你的情妇是小心的人，知道分开风险；所以账簿不在保险箱便是被她藏起来了。”  
“可能她心里一直有不安全感存在。”康拉德沉吟。  
施泰恩很明显地翻了个白眼，不做声。意思就是，“那是你的情妇，你说有便有”。  
“我也让安德鲁查过露丝这三个月来的行踪。除了别墅、酒店、美容院，她最常去的就只有塔维尔教的教堂。别墅、酒店是我们家族的物业，美容院是露丝自己买下来‘玩’的，一发现钥匙不见后我们就彻底搜查过，也无可疑。除非她把账簿藏在荒郊野岭，否则就只有塔维尔教堂了。”  
“小隐隐于林，大隐隐于市。账簿是要给你过目的，经常出入荒山野岭未免容易惹人注目，那些地方只适合一次性埋尸呢。”参谋先生竟然还能有闲情开玩笑。  
“所以，经常出入又不惹人侧目的地方，教堂是个好掩护。就这点来说，我必须赞赏露丝也是个聪明人。”  
“那么你判断索尔·奥丁森知情吗？知道教堂里藏着宝贝？毕竟你和他打交道的次数比我多。”  
闻言，施泰恩·巴布尔只是耸肩，并尽量控制面部不屑的表情。参谋先生表示，索尔·奥丁森在林谷市的人脉资源一点也不比泰尔家族逊色，再加上教主大人的洞若观火，怕且也猜到教堂里有我们在意的东西。  
“奥丁森大约会自己先搜查教堂一番。那是他自己的地盘，找起东西来自然较我们要方便及准确。账簿留在他手上也是没用。但‘教主大人’会不会以此来和泰尔家族谈些条件，那就很难说了。”  
康拉德明白“谈条件”是委婉说法，实际叫“要挟”也无不可。然而教父大人倒不担心。所谓道高一尺魔高一丈，只要账簿有确实消息就行；再说了，即使一时迫于现实而必须答应什么条件，日后他康拉德·泰尔还讨不回来吗？  
不过，如果奥丁森教主只有这种程度的见识的话，他的塔维尔教也不会发展壮大得如此迅速，他掩藏在宗教外衣下的走私生意也不会如火如荼。  
  
“怎样都好，紧盯教堂，也别打草惊蛇。”  
见施泰恩应了，康拉德又问起杀害露丝的凶手是否有什么线索。  
“教父大人还真有心有情。”参谋先生弯起的嘴角让话语更增添说不出的讽刺意味。  
“万一我们的判断错了，其实凶手掌握了一切呢？”  
面对康拉德的解释，施泰恩“嗯哼”了一声不置可否，拿起不远处的平板电脑划了几下，似是在找资料，随后就把平板递给教父大人。  
“我们要找的是个幽灵。”  
康拉德·泰尔皱眉。他不热衷神鬼之说，不过快速浏览完资料后便明白施泰恩·巴布尔指的是什么了。  
酒店住客都被泰尔家族的人问了一遍，除了在露丝·萨克逊回酒店后才来投宿的那一个女人。原本她是停电时来，不能在电脑上办理入住手续，所以她的登记资料应该是记录在一张白纸中的；而施泰恩他们对酒店前台运作不熟悉，所以拿资料时没人想过这个问题。  
在听完门童卡斯·杨格的供词后参谋先生直觉判断那个突然出现入住的女人可能有问题。但是既然教父大人的重点不是凶手而是账簿，那么施泰恩的精力当然就优先放在索尔及相关人等身上，其他酒店客人的问话便交给以菲力为首的旁人，想着总会问到那个可疑的女人的。  
但电脑系统里的登记入住资料不全，导致菲力他们查问完所有住客后向教父大人及参谋先生汇报时才发现有所遗漏。再去前台找晚上负责接待的女员工索要资料，那位不过二十岁左右的年轻前台小姐才惊觉写有姓名、联络方式的白纸早已不翼而飞。而她只记得拿女人叫“艾美莉·布朗”——非常普通的名字，电话号码是真的想不起来了。  
  
“所以你怎么看？”，康拉德问，“她是凶手？”  
“可能性极大。”施泰恩双手交叠成冥想时用的手势，“不过对方极狡猾。前台和门童说一整晚都没有离开过，这说辞我不相信。都是年轻人，在停电又自以为安保无问题的环境下，打瞌睡甚至中途开溜完全有可能。那位布朗女士有心行凶及销毁自己的登记资料不难，只要她能够离开房间的话。”  
“那她可以离开房间吗？”教父大人又问。  
“哦，这点我问过专家伯德。他说酒店的门锁放在他眼里是形同虚设；真有心和技术的人，一张信用卡不出一分钟就能打开。”  
见教父大人脸色不善，施泰恩只能解释：“电力时代啊，想当然认为只要有电子锁便足够。谁能想到停电和凶杀会同时在泰尔家族的酒店中发生呢？况且，门锁从来都是防君子不防小人嘛。”  
“那么没法子找到她了吗？”  
“不一定。可以引蛇出洞。前提是我们要先有诱饵。”  
“塔维尔教的教堂。”  
参谋先生给了教父大人一个点头。他们现在只能等索尔·奥丁森那边会有什么动静了。  
  
***********  
一天前，洛基不会相信自己竟然能堕落到这个地步，染上一个可说是不熟悉的男人的气息、气味与体液。但是现在躺在奥丁森教主那张铺着洁白柔软床单大床上，沉浸在“释放肾上腺素运动”中的自己，除了“堕落”还能有其他形容吗？  
他是真的不应该去地窖接触前一个晚上未完成使命的祭品。理智一再表明，按照索尔的建议把自己抛弃在地窖中的尸体伪装成与苏克瓦提大酒店命案相关，是让大家得以脱身的最佳方法；然而再次见到、亲手碰触原本预定做活祭的“祭祀品”，那股未能被满足的嗜血欲望翻腾的如滚沸热油。  
他，洛基·劳菲森能怎么办？他现时是困兽，被在外围监视的泰尔家族、被仿佛空置了一般的塔维尔教堂、被看不透真实的索尔·奥丁森困在了一个不能发泄的境地。  
被压抑的欲望与无可发泄的精力可以逼疯一个人吗？  
是的，完全可以。  
不然，要如何解释洛基主动要求奥丁森教主帮他解决肾上腺素问题呢，“像在酒店时一样”。  
这不折于向魔鬼求助吧？  
毕竟，带给人类堕落的快感是恶魔的职责。但既然是恶魔，又怎会甘于听命行事？索尔答应了请求，却是要用自己的方式。  
  
打开的窗户外景物单调模糊。  
窗外伴随雨声而来的空气清新湿润，倒是冲淡了室内淫靡的气息。过于湿润的绿眸望向外面变幻的雨云，羞于承认肉体的欢愉。  
快感陡然变得不可预测。没有意义的呻吟细碎抑压却不减动容。  
“看着我。”洛基听到压在身上的男人如是说，于是转过脸来看对方。  
那双蓝眼睛确是形容不出的瑰宝。  
洛基突然想拥有。  
他在激烈的碰撞中伸出手去摸金发男人的眉眼。  
“我答应你……嗯……有朝一日……呜，我一定会，好好保留你这对……啊，这对蓝眼睛。”  
索尔·奥丁森在床上听过无数情话。爱恋的、倾慕的、发誓永恒的，但他从未听过这种“占有”宣言：杀了他，却保留他的眼睛做纪念品，或战利品，什么都好。  
只是想象身下的男人痴痴地凝望自己双眼，即便只有眼球也行，奥丁森教主只觉得一阵悸动，不由得腰腹再次用力把自己深深埋入对方体内。  
“你想要什么都可以，亲爱的。”  
索尔·奥丁森确信，他已经找到那块丢失的拼图。  
  
TBC


End file.
